Yume no Yoni
by yourdailyangst
Summary: MinYoon. BoysLoves. Aku pikir ini hanyalah mimpi. Desau napasmu. Nyatanya kulitmu ketika jari-jari kita saling bertautan. Hangatnya kulitmu ketika kita bersentuhan. Semuanya. Itu adalah hal yang paling nyata. Semuanya membuatku merasa hidup. Sekaligus membuatku perih. Kaulah mimpi terindah. Namun kenyataan paling pahit. Yang pernah aku lalui


**Yume no Yoni**

 **By yourdailyangst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast: Park Jimin BTS, Min Yoongi BTS (MinYoon)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo or miss typo, sex scene, not a good ending, angst as always, prepare your heart**

 **.**

 **Rate: M**

 **.**

.

.

Aku pikir ini hanyalah mimpi

 _Atau mungkin itulah yang aku harapkan_

Desau napasmu

Nyatanya kulitmu ketika jari-jari kita saling bertautan

Hangatnya kulitmu ketika kita bersentuhan

Semuanya

Itu adalah hal yang paling nyata

Semuanya membuatku merasa hidup

Sekaligus membuatku perih

Kaulah mimpi terindah

Namun kenyataan paling pahit

Yang pernah aku lalui

 _Malam itu adalah malam biasa yang kita lalui. Jemari kaki kita saling bertautan seusai memadu kasih. Masih ku ingat tatapan lembut dan hangatnya telapak tanganmu di wajahku. Itu semua seperti kenyataan indah yang selalu ku harapkan._

 _Masih kuingat suara lembutmu yang menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Jari tanganmu yang menyusuri tulang punggungku dengan lembut, membuatku semakin terbuai dalam heningnya malam. Kecupan-kecupan manis yang kau berikan pada pelipisku. Semua sangat indah, membuatku berharap agar sang mentari tak pernah terbit._

 _Membuatku terbuai dalam mimpi indah. Mimpi indah yang di mana kau selalu berada di dalamnya._

.

.

.

Kau mengecup leherku. Memberikan sensasi panas di setiap inci kulitku. Tanganmu tidak berhenti menjamah setiap bagian tubuhku yang dapat kau raih. Menyentuh setiap titik sensitif di tubuhku. Membuatku terbang tinggi dan terus memanggil namamu dalam pemujaan.

Kecupanmu terus turun. Mengecup setiap titik yang dapat membuatku mengerang. Hangat napasmu mengenai kulitku, membuatku terus memanggil namamu dengan putus asa. Kau bangkit dan menarik kakiku. Memberikan kecupan di punggung kaki. Terus dan terus naik untuk mencapai seluruh kulitku.

Tak hentinya bibirmu memuji keindahan kulitku. Ku rentangkan tanganku untuk menggapaimu. Menarik bahumu untuk menciumku. Aku menciummu dengan berantakan. Tak hentinya bibirku menghisap bibir bawahmu yang tebal. Mengigitnya dengan frustasi atas segala nikmat yang kau torehkan di kulitku.

Hingga aku tersedak liurku sendiri. Membuat mataku perih entah mengapa.

Kau menghapus airmataku. Memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di pipiku, menenangkanku dengan suara lembutmu.

Tanganmu terus memberikanku kenikmatan yang membuatku semakin memujamu. Kenikmatan yang selalu kau berikan dengan lembut di setiap malam yang hening. Jari-jarimu menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuhku, mencari titik sensitif lain yang akan membuat melayang.

Kembali jarimu menemukannya. Aku menjerit perih ketika kau menyusurinya. Kau menciumku, membiarkan suara kecupan memenuhi ruangan panas ini. Pelan-pelan, rasa perih tadi berubah menjadi rasa yang membuatku mabuk.

Napasku semakin memberat. Kau berulang kali menyentuhnya. Membuatku memanggil namamu dengan beratnya pemujaan. Kau mengigit rahangku, meninggalkan titik merah hingga leherku. Aku kembali menjerit, memanggil namamu ketika aku berada di puncak.

Airmata frustasi atas apa yang kau berikan kembali mengalir. Kau membisikan betapa indahnya diriku di matamu. Suaramu semakin memberat dengan bihari.

"Berbaliklah, Yoongi."

Aku menuruti perintahmu. Kau memberikan sedikit beban tubuhmu di punggungku. Jarimu menekan tulang belikatku dengan lembut dan meninggalkan tanda di susuran tulang punggungku. Membiarkanku kembali memujamu.

Pelan, kau mulai merasuki. Desau napasmu menghantam gendang telingaku. Bihariku pun turut meninggi ketika kau mulai merasuki dengan kasar. Aku terus meneriaki namamu. Mendesahkan namamu ketika kenikmatan berada di ubun-ubun.

Kepalaku seketika kosong. Hanya dirimulah yang berada dalam otakku. Hanya kau dan napas panas yang kau denguskan. Kau mendesahkan namaku dengan bihari. Membuatku bangga karena bisa membuatmu terbang di surga.

Napas kita saling berkejaran. Saling berusaha untuk mencapai puncak dari segala kenikmatan dunia. Hingga kau dan aku mencapai puncak yang membuat pandangan memutih. Kau mengigit bahuku, melumatnya ketika kau akhirnya menuju surga dunia dengan nikmat.

~yourdailyangst~

Kau duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menghisap batangan nikotin setelah kegiatan panas kita. Sesekali tanganmu yang lain menggapai gelas berisi wine merah favoritmu dan menyesapnya dengan khidmat.

Aku menatap punggung kokohmu. Memerhatikan setiap gerakan tulang belikatmu ketika melakukan gerakan. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku dan bangkit untuk mengapaimu. Ku sandarkan kepalaku di bahumu. Jemariku menyusuri tulang belikatmu yang menggoda. Ku renggangkan tanganku untuk mengelus lutut kakumu. Bibirku mengecup tengkukmu dan menyusuri tulangnya dengan lidah basahku, "Seperti biasa, kau hebat Jimin," desahku.

Kau tertawa renyah sambil tetap menghisap batangan nikotin sialan itu, "Jangan menggodaku lagi, Hyung. Aku kehabisan pengaman malam ini. Jangan buat aku mengeluarkan benihku di dalam lubangmu,"

Aku hanya diam dan menyesap tengkukmu. Tanganku tak berhenti mengusap lututmu dengan gerakan sensual. Aku dapat dengar napasmu kembali memberat, "Kau tahu. Aku tidak masalah jika benihmu memenuhiku. Aku tidak keberatan harus menampung benihmu,"

Kau menggeram dan berbalik untuk menciumku dengan kasar. Melumat bibirku dengan keras. Pahitnya nikotin tidak membuatku menyerah untuk membalas belitan lidahmu. Aku mengerang untuk membuatmu kembali mengulang kegiatan panas kita. Tapi, kau menyudahi ciuman basahmu dan bangkit.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hyung. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Aku ada agenda penting," ujarmu sambil memakai celana yang terlempar hingga ke depan pintu. Aku meneguk ludah pahit. Tentu saja aku tahu. _Agenda yang sangat penting._

"Ayolah, Jimin. Aku belum puas, kau pun begitu. Apa salahnya kita mengulang senggama panas kita? Agendamu bisa menunggu."

Kau menghisap nikotin itu hingga tinggal kepalanya, lantas mematikannya. Meneguk tetesan terakhir wine merah. Kau terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab, "Aku memang belum puas, Hyung. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Kita kehabisan pengaman, aku tidak mau kau sakit perut karena menampung benihku,"

"Aku tidak keberatan," desakku, "Lagipula aku bisa membersihkannya. Tidak masalah bagiku,"

Kau semakin terkekeh dengan sengau. Setelah memakai jam tanganmu, kau mengambil jas yang tersampir di sofa dan merogoh sakunya. Menarik sebuah kertas tebal dari dalamnya. Lalu menyerahkan padaku.

"Datanglah besok, Hyung. Ke pernikahanku. Dan sekali lagi, aku tidak mungkin terlambat di acara pernikahanku sendiri kan? Pengantin wanitaku bisa marah nanti,"

Aku tertawa keras. Aku tertawa hingga aku kembali berguling ke kasur. Aku tertawa hingga airmataku keluar dan suaraku makin menghilang. Aku menutup mata dengan lenganku, "Kau benar-benar brengsek, Tuan Park. Mengundang patner seks-mu ke pesta pernikahanmu. Aku rasa kau gila,"

"Aku memang brengsek dan gila. Tapi, aku memang mencintai pengantinku," ujarmu sambil menerawang. Membayangkan pengantin wanitamu, huh?

Belum pernah aku melihatmu tersenyum selembut itu. Kau benar-benar mencintai wanita itu, ya?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku menjadi telungkup. Menyangga wajahku sambil membaca undangan itu sekali lagi, "Jika kau begitu mencintainya, kenapa kau tidak seks saja dengan pengantinmu itu Tuan Park?"

Ku lirik senyummu yang semakin lembut ketika membayangkan wanitamu, "Dia terlalu sempurna, Hyung. Terlalu berharga untuk aku rebut kesuciannya tanpa ikatan pernikahan," kau mendenguskan tawa, "karena itulah aku menjadikan kau patner seks-ku. Untuk menyalurkan hormon yang tidak dapat ku salurkan."

Rasanya jantungku diremas dengan kuat. Rasanya seperti ditusuk duri-duri kecil hingga setiap otot jantung. Aku tertawa kering untuk menahan rasa perih di jantungku, "Kau gila. Bagaimana jika aku mengacaukan pernikahanmu? Bisa saja kan saat kan mengikrarkan sumpah aku berteriak, 'Hei, lihatlah! Aku adalah patner seks sang pengantin pria'. Kau tidak takut aku melakukan itu?"

"Kau tidak akan berani, Hyung. Aku percaya padamu. Setahun menjadikanmu patnerku membuatku tahu bagaimana kau. jika saja kau bukan patner seks-ku, mungkin kita akan menjadi sahabat baik.

"Intinya, aku ingin kau datang di hari bahagiaku."

Aku kembali tertawa sumbang. Hah… ini benar-benar melelahkan. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan lain,"

"kau ada urusan dengan pelangganmu yang lain?"

Kata-katamu itu menghujam jantungku dengan keras. Rasanya sakit sekali mendengarnya. Aku ingin menangis tapi aku tidak akan menangis di depanmu. Tak tahu kah kau, bahwa kau satu-satunya yang menjamah tubuhku?

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak bahwa tubuh serta hatiku adalah milikmu. Sepenuhnya. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan perih. Jika aku melakukan itu… itu hanya akan merusak kebahagianmu bukan? Aku tidak ingin merusaknya.

"Ya… aku ada urusan dengan pelangganku yang lain…" lirihku.

Kau hanya menghela napas malas sambil mengencangkan ikatan dasimu, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti uangnya akan aku transfer ke rekeningmu seperti biasa. Ah, ya. Aku akan memberikan bonus karena ini malam terakhir kita menjadi patner seks," kau berbalik menuju pintu kamar hotel, "Nah, selamat malam, Hyung."

"Jimin," cegahku.

"Ya?"

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Menarik napas untuk melegakan napasku yang ternyata tersendat, "S-selamat untuk pernikahanmu…"

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Ku harap kau juga menemukan kebahagianmu suatu saat nanti," kau menatapku teduh untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup pintu.

.

.

.

"Ugh… Hiks,"

Aku meremas dadaku, menumpahkan airmata yang sedari tadi aku tahan. Tuhan… aku tidak tahu rencanamu membuatku jatuh cinta pada patner seks-ku. Apa ini karma karena aku menjual diriku?

Menemukan kebahagianku, katanya. Bagaimana bisa aku menemukannya? Jika kaulah alasan yang membuatku bahagia. Aku selalu bahagia menanti malam di mana kau melampiaskan birahimu padaku. Malam-malam di mana kau akan memanggil namaku dan merengkuhku. Ketika kau menggangap diri ini begitu sempurna. Itu semua memang hanya anganku. Dan semua itu sudah berakhir.

Aku hanya tempatmu melepaskan birahi. Aku bukan orang yang kau cintai dan yang akan kau nikahi. Aku pikir aku akan puas hanya menjadi patnermu. Kau begitu jauh untukku raih dengan tangan kotorku. Namun, nyatanya rasa sakit ini tidak tertahankan, membuatku meraung pedih.

Apa yang kuharapkan ketika kau setuju untuk mentransfer beberapa nominal uang ke rekeningku? Itu penegasan jika kita terikat bisnis selangkangan. Bodohnya aku berharap kau akan melirikku bahkan mencintaiku. Aku tidak lebih dari pemuas nafsumu. Tidak pantas untuk kau sanjung seperti pengantinmu.

Aku menangis dan meraung pedih dengan hilangnya malam-malam indah yang kau berikan. Aku membiarkan napasku tersendat karena airmata. Aku mencintaimu, Jimin… tapi kau milik orang lain. Kau hanya milikku ketika malam hari di kamar hotel ini. Yang sekarang jelas berakhir.

Kau memberikanku mimpi indah sekaligus kenyataan pahit.

.

.

.

Yourdailyangst note:

 _Italic :_ Yoongi's dream

ugh, ini benar-benar buruk dan aku nekat mempublishnya… parah… ;;w;; ugh… kritik dan sarannya?


End file.
